


Napkin Notes

by Seito



Series: Share a Table [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not Related, M/M, Rise of the Guardians Cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Share a Table-verse. Falling in love was the hardest thing Hiro had done so far and even now the road looks bumpy and unsure. That's okay though, Tadashi was there to catch him if he falls. </p><p>Hiro unfolded the note. There written in Tadashi's handwriting read 'Go out with me?' </p><p>Hidashi (Not-brothers!AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mittens

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Hidashi pairing. They're not related in this story but if you can't even stand Hidashi in any form, consider yourself warned.
> 
> This takes place in the Share a Table universe. While you do not need to read it to understand this story, majority of Hiro's backstory and how Hiro and Tadashi got together happened in Share a Table.
> 
> Please make sure to read my author's note at the bottom. Contains important information.
> 
> I strongly suggest you put on Mittens by Carly Rae Jepsen to listen to while reading.

_So give me your warmest pair,_

_Your strongest pair of mittens,_

_Please_

_Something to get me through,_

_The loneliness of Christmas eve,_

_I fell for you, like crazy,_

_And I can't get thoughts of you, from me_

_So give me your warmest pair,_

_Your strongest pair of mittens,_

_Please_

_\- Mittens by Carly Rae Jepsen_

**A Year Later**

**December 24th, 2015:** Thursday

Hiro rubbed his hands together, blowing into them to warm them up. He had left his mittens at home, wanting to escape the oppressive silence that loomed there. Why had he agreed to come back to New Yosaka again?

Ah. Yes. His father had asked.

So here Hiro was. December 24th, Christmas Eve, by his lonesome self in the middle of New Yosaka. The loneliness was an old friend, an old ache that Hiro was all too familiar with. But it had been nearly a year since he had felt it so acutely.

Hiro closed his eyes, remembering why he was here and not back in San Fransokyo. His father had asked him to come home for Christmas and… and Hiro complied. Tadashi let him go; his silly boyfriend was always encouraging Hiro to mend bridges with his father.

The bridge was mended and father and son were back to not speaking to each other. Oh, they had tried, of course. Sitting down for dinner together tonight had been… awkward. Hiro snorted as he remembered the conversation that had driven him outside on Christmas Eve.

" _So Hiro how do you like San Fransokyo?"_

" _Dad, you should know I have a boyfriend."_

" _What?!"_

" _Just thought you should know. If you want me to move out, just tell me and I'll take my stuff with me when I go back."_

" _N-no. Of course not."_

Dinner had continued in perfect silence since then. Hiro had washed the dishes, took his coat and went for a walk in the snow. His father didn't say anything as Hiro left.

The Christmas lights lit Hiro's path through the city as he headed for the park. Not a single soul was in sight, a rarity in such a big city like New Yosaka. Hiro could see in the distance how certain homes were lit up, roaring cheers and laughter could be heard from the sidewalks. It was dangerous to be out this late, but Hiro couldn't bring himself to care.

He missed Tadashi.

Their first anniversary and Hiro was on the other side of the country. He let out a deep breath, watching the white puff of water vapor appear in front of him. At least, Hiro could pay his respects to his mother at the family shrine. But beside that, Hiro didn't have much of a reason to be in New Yosaka. He hadn't been able to call this city home ever since Abigail had died. Maybe it hadn't been home since his mother died.

"Hiro!"

Hiro must really be missing Tadashi if he was imagining Tadashi's voice.

"HIRO!"

… Wait a minute, that actually sounded like Tadashi. Hiro turned around to see his boyfriend running toward him, the red scarf Hiro had gotten for him last Christmas was flying behind him.

"Tadashi?!"

Tadashi tackled Hiro into a hug, spinning him around. "Miss you," Tadashi said breathlessly, leaning his forehead against Hiro's.

"Stalker," Hiro accused. "How did you find me? Oh god, you were serious about the GPs tracker weren't you? Tadashi! I got lost once! Once! No… wait. Back up. What are you doing in New Yosaka?!"

Tadashi laughed and blushed. "Well… let's just say Aunt Cass and our friends got really tired of my moping and pining. Did you know Jack's dad owns North Pole Toy Store? I mean between Jack and Fred arguing over whose family jet would be taking to me to New Yosaka, my continued moping, Aunt Cass' sympathetic support, and Honey Lemon and Wasabi being horrified that we were gonna spend our first anniversary apart, Gogo snapped? She made Jack and Fred decided via coin toss, got Honey Lemon and Wasabi packing my bag and Aunt Cass to snap me out of my mood before tossing me into the back of Wasabi's car and driving me to the airport. Gogo practically threw me onto the plane."

Hiro felt the corner of his mouth twitch upward. That sounded exactly like Gogo. "You do realize that I was coming home in two days right? You were supposed to spend Christmas with Cass otherwise she would have been by herself!" The idea of letting Cass, someone who Hiro adored, spend Christmas alone was the entire reason why Hiro was in New Yosaka without Tadashi in the first place.

Tadashi shrugged. "Jack invited her to his family's house. So did Fred and Honey Lemon too. She seemed pretty excited by it. And everyone was appalled by the very idea that we were spending Christmas apart. Our first anniversary after all."

And didn't that make Hiro feel giddy inside. Stupid emotions. He had to stop melting everytime Tadashi said something like that. It was amazing that he could function at all around Tadashi.

Tadashi tilted his head; his grin turning sheepish. "They also might have gotten us reservations at Tanaka's."

Hiro blinked once, twice and then freaked out. "Tanaka's?! As in the 5 star restaurant? As in black tie and suit? As in one meal costs an average person's entire paycheck? That Tanaka's?!"

"That one," Tadashi said. "And it's already paid for. Apparently Fred's family knows the owner and his family have a permanent reserved table there that they're lending to us?"

Hiro's mouth opened and closed repeatedly. "I don't own a suit," Hiro said finally.

"Yeah… they foresaw that too, and sent one. I got one too."

"Our friends are crazy, insane," Hiro hissed.

"I also get to meet your dad," Tadashi said, his smile beaming. "Unless you didn't tell him about me, which is fine, cause Jack gave me the keys to the house they own here in New Yosaka. Or if you want to tell him and he reacts badly, we have a place to stay."

Hiro stared at Tadashi in disbelief. He buried his face in his cold hands. "Unbelievable," Hiro said. This was his life now. Insanity and chaos while his boyfriend and friends went out and did the impossible. Hiro was used to breaking the laws of physics. But socially? That was Tadashi written all over it.

Tadashi laughed and cupped his hands over Hiro's causing Hiro to look up at him. "I don't mind. I much rather spend Christmas with you," Tadashi said before placing a light kiss on Hiro's lips.

Hiro blushed. Tadashi never failed to make him feel warm. "Me too," Hiro said. Christmas wasn't going to be lonely this year either it seemed.

Mind made up, Hiro tugged Tadashi along, still grasping Tadashi's warm hands. "C'mon. Let's go introduce you to my dad."

Tadashi smiled. "Okay."

They walked back together, hand in hand.

_So give me your warmest pair,_

_Your strongest pair of mittens,_

_Please_

_Something to get me through,_

_The loneliness of Winter,_

_See, I fell for you, like crazy,_

_And I can't get thoughts of you, from me_

_So give me your warmest pair,_

_Your strongest pair of mittens,_

_Please_


	2. Somebody

Can you see me?  
Cause I'm right here

…

I'm so tired  
Of being invisible

Somebody - Bridgit Mendler

**December 28, 2014:** Sunday

Jack's house was huge.

There really wasn't any other way to put it. Jack's house was huge. It was a literal mansion. (Oh, and also, Fred lived next door? Fred? Fred, who looked like he lived in a small apartment Fred? You really can't judge a book by its cover. Also, they have water balloon catapult wars during the summer? Is this really what people with money do with their free time?!)

It was rustic. It had an old country feeling, log cabin vibe that made it feel cozy. How could a place so large feel so small and homey at the same time? Plus there were toys everywhere; apparently North left his creations scattered across the house. It was a chaotic mess and Hiro loved every inch of it.

So here Hiro was, sitting on the large brown couch in a giant living room cradling his cup of hot chocolate that Jack had handed to him the minute Hiro had shown up at the door. (And to think Hiro had nearly dropped it in surprise at the sheer magnitude of Jack's house.)

"You look happy," Jack remarked, amused. He pulled on the golden cord, drawing back the white drapes to reveal a large glass window looking out into the large backyard. "Told you you couldn't go a few days without my hot chocolate."

Hiro was happy and while hot chocolate was awesome, it was not the reason why Hiro was so over the moon. Three days later and he still couldn't believe that he was dating Tadashi. It was odd and unusual and wonderful. Boyfriend. That was… good. It felt really good.

"I'm dating Tadashi," Hiro said with a grin. A burst of giddiness shot through him. Hiro was fairly certain he was displaying signs of lovesickness that the internet had warned about.

"Finally," Jack said, plopping next to Hiro on the couch. "It was starting to get sickeningly sweet watching you two flirt with each other."

"Flirting?!"

"You're so obvious to it, that it's painful to watch you."

Hiro smiled tightly. Jack had unknowingly hit the underlying doubt that Hiro had. He stared down into the brown liquid in his cup. "I can't really believe Tadashi would really like me," Hiro said softly. "Why someone like me?" Hiro hadn't dared to bring up his doubts to Tadashi, too happy to consider it and too afraid of the answer. Three days into their new relationship and Hiro had doubts. Did that make him a bad person?

Jack looked at Hiro with an odd expression. Then he remarked offhandedly, "I remember what it's like to be invisible."

"Invisible?"

Jack leaned back, deep in thought. "When I was 13, my family was driving home when we hit an ice patch and skidded out of control. We were driving across the bridge. Before I knew it, we were flying off the bridge and into the freezing water below. By some miracle I survived the icy cold water, but my parents and baby sister died." Jack paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. He hugged a stripped beiged and white pillow.

"I bounce around foster homes for one year after that. It wasn't pretty. Then one day I decided to run away. The last family I was at ended up to be pretty abusive and I was tired of dealing with new homes, new places, new people. I wanted my family back and the people who were fostering me didn't have time to deal with me lashing out at everyone. So I ran away, didn't look back."

"Where did you go?" Hiro asked quietly. He would have never guessed that Jack had lost his family in such a way. What a hard childhood. Hiro spent his childhood alone, but his physical well being was never in question. Emotionally… well. There was nothing to be done about it now.

Jack gave a noncommittal shrug. His thin fingers ran across the armrest of the couch, tracing invisible patterns as he lost himself in the memories of a darker time. "I was a stupid kid back then. Didn't have a plan and ended up being homeless for 3 years." A tired look appeared on Jack's face.

"When you are homeless, people try hard to ignore that you exist. That you are below their acknowledgement. It isn't always out of malice; people fear the unknown, fear what is dangerous and I knew a lot of dangerous homeless people. It wasn't uncommon for people to pass me by without even giving me a single glance." Jack stared out the window, watching as the snowflakes danced on the wind. His eyes were glassy and dark.

Likewise Hiro was unable to say anything. It was truth of life. How many homeless people did Hiro pass by today? If you're not part of the solution, you're a part of the problem. Jack had given Hiro some food for thought. How had Jack gone from living on the streets to the heir of North Pole Toy Store?

Apparently Jack could read his mind because he continued on with his story.

"Jamie found me," Jack said with a grin. He reached for the black picture frame on the table next to the couch and handed it to Hiro. In it was a picture of a younger Jack and Jamie at the park. A large smile was found on both of their faces. They look so happy.

Hiro smiled at it. He had yet to meet Jamie but he had heard many stories about Jack's younger brother. Jamie would be finishing up high school soon.

"It didn't matter to that I was this dirty stranger. To Jamie, I was cold and looked hungry. He grabbed me and pulled me off the street into North Pole and found his dad. I mean what eight year old kid pulls a random stranger off the street?" Jack laughed as he remembered his younger brother antics. "Dad didn't even blink, just dropped me in front of the heater and fed me cookies. Lucky Cat Cafe's cookies by the way. Your new boyfriend had been baking them even back then."

Hiro blushed at Jack's words. It was nice to hear Jack acknowledge Tadashi as his boyfriend. "What happened then?" he asked.

"Oh stuff. They found out that I was a runway, adopted me and took me in. Gave me a home, a family, color back into my world… love. " Jack looked Hiro squarely in the eyes. "What I'm trying to get is that it only takes one person to see. One person to notice. I pulled you into Frostbite that first day because you looked utterly miserable and lonely. You walked, moped practically, and people went around you, ignored you. You looked like you needed a friend. I tried to be that. It wasn't enough, not until Tadashi came around and you lit up like Christmas lights."

Hiro felt distressed that Jack had tried and Hiro hadn't even noticed. "Jack…"

"No," Jack said, shaking his head. "That's not the point here, Hiro. The point is, despite my attempts, you still looked lonely and miserable sitting in the back corner of my cafe. Tadashi saw you. He could have been like everyone else, could have walked passed, could have ignored that you existed. Instead, he did, what Jamie did for me, he went up to you and dragged you into his life. Kiddo, I told you, you're something special and Tadashi sees that. Tadashi is so far gone for you, he'll go to the moon and back to prove it to you. Don't doubt what he feels for you, don't doubt that you are worth it, don't doubt you are loved."

Hiro stilled, quieted and soaking up what Jack had said. Then softly, he admitted, "I'm not sure if I'll ever stop doubting." He had so many doubts, so many regrets in his young life. He went too long without any support, without anyone to catch him when he stumbled, without anyone to help him up when he fell. So many insecurities.

Jack patted Hiro on the back. "Then Tadashi and I and everyone else who knows you, will keep telling you that until you believe us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while I love and adore Hiro and Tadashi's relationship and writing all the fluff (cause I'm a hopeless romantic) I have a lot of fun writing Jack and Hiro's conversations because I feel Hiro grows a little more after every conversation with Jack, like another revelation, another perspective, another step forward. This was originally suppose to be in chapter 20 of Share a Table but this was the scene I had to cut. (Because Jack's backstory took three pages to write which mean Chapter 20 was suppose to be double the length and yeah... wouldn't have finished it on time). For those of you expecting to go back to Hiro's dad... we'll get back to him eventually.


	3. Countdown to Midnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm spoiling you guys. This is one of five updates (7 if you read my Avengers stories too) for New Year. :*:.｡.:*(´∀｀*)Д Ндррч Йёш Чёдя*:.｡.:*:

"Hiro! There you are!" Cass greeted.

Hiro waved, hanging his coat on the rack. "Hi Cass," he said. "I hope I'm not too late."

"Nonsense!" Cass said. "The soba is almost done. Tadashi is setting up the chairs on the rooftop garden for the firework show tonight."

"Anything I can do to help?" Hiro offered.

"Sit and be treated like a prince," Cass laughed. "You're our guest. I'm so happy you decided to spend New Year with us."

Hiro chuckled. Once Cass had found out that Hiro wasn't going home at all for winter break, she promptly extended the invitation to Hiro to spend New Year Eve and New Year Day with them. Hiro knew he wasn't going to get out of it and agreed. He didn't mind.

"Do you make ozoni too, Cass?" Hiro asked.

Cass pointed to the pot on the stove with her wooden spoon. "Of course! Actually, it's been Tadashi's job for the last couple years."

"It really smells delicious in here," Hiro said, taking a seat at the kitchen counter. His family use to do this before his mother's death. But like Christmas, once she had passed, they hadn't done much to celebrate New Years. Hiro had his mother's recipes for New Year, but never saw the point of going all out, cooking for a family that no longer existed. Hiro always made ozoni for himself on New Years, left enough for his father, but the rest of the dishes? Hiro hadn't bothered.

"Thank you Hiro," Cass said. "Does your family do the same?"

"The last couple years, I made ozoni, but no. We haven't done this type of cooking for a long time," Hiro said bitterly.

Cass stopped cooking for a moment, coming around the counter to give Hiro a hug. "Then, you're in for a treat," she said cheerfully.

Hiro had to smile at that. This was why he adored the Hamada family. Tadashi was there to make him feel warm and Cass was always full of cheer. "Yeah. I'm looking forward to it," Hiro said.

Then he felt someone wrap their arms around him, nuzzling a cold nose into Hiro's neck. Shivers ran down Hiro's spine. "Tadashi!"

Tadashi laughed, puffing into Hiro's blue long sleeve shirt. "I see you made it here in one piece." He straightened slightly, leaning against Hiro and resting his chin on top of Hiro's head.

"I only live two streets away!" Hiro protested. "It was safe enough to walk here, even if it was this late at night."

"I'll believe it when I see it," Tadashi said, squeezing tighter.

"Soba is done," Cass sang. "How about we move to the rooftop? It's a little early, but by the time we get up there and settled, the firework show should start."

"Sure," Tadashi said. "I can even set up the portable stove to keep the soba warm."

"We can't have extra toshikoshi soba left over," Hiro agreed with a nod. "That would be bad luck."

With some rearranging and running up and down the stairs, the three of them were eventually settled on the rooftop.

"I think you purposely did this," Hiro said, leaning against Tadashi in the loveseat and clutching his soba bowl.

"Nonsense, this seat was always here," Tadashi defended, cuddling against Hiro. "Beside I like cuddling."

Hiro's lip twitched upward. That was definitely true. Tadashi was very tactile. Abigail had been the same too. If Abigail hadn't trained him out of it, Hiro probably would have freaked over all the hugging and touching Tadashi did. Yet another piece of evidence of how alone Hiro had been. He wasn't use to being touched and yet every person he met seemed to deem that Hiro was in desperate need of hugs and proceeded to hug the stuffing out of him. It wasn't so much a phobia as Hiro being totally unused to it. It had been both freeing and terrifying at the same time.

Hiro had assumed Tadashi had gotten it from Cass. The amount of hugs Hiro had gotten from these two over the last week outnumbered the number of hugs Hiro had gotten in the last year. (Which had been none since Abigail had died).

He really liked Tadashi's hugs though. They were very warm. Tadashi was always warm.

"Ooo the show is starting!" Cass announced.

Fireworks lit the sky. Sparks danced and scattered, blooming like flowers. The loud booms echoed one after another.

"I like this way of spending New Year," Hiro said. "Much better than being in Time Square in New Yosaka. The crowd was a killer." Plus, it was lonely to be there by himself.

"Three!" Cass started counting down as a large burst of fireworks started flying into the air.

"Two!" Tadashi grabbed Hiro's soba bowl and placed it on the side.

Now why on earth did Tadashi take his bowl?

"One!" Oh. That was why.

Tadashi leaned over to kiss Hiro as the clock struck midnight. "Happy New Year, Hiro," Tadashi said.

Hiro blushed a bright red. New Year's kiss. How had he forgotten that little tradition?

A camera flash went off, distracting Hiro.

"Oh, this is going into the photo album," Cass said with a mischievous grin. In her hands was a camera.

"Aunt Cass!" Tadashi said, embarrassed.

"Oh no. You two are too cute to ignore all those picture moments. I'm gonna make albums full of all your cute moments. You two are going to have a great relationship this year and for many years to come," Cass said proudly.

Hiro blushed even harder. He certainly hoped so. The new year was looking pretty bright.


	4. Napkin Notes

**January 12th, 2015:** Monday

Hiro could be found at his usual table in Frostbite. Classes had started once more and while Hiro still didn't have a clue as what to major in, it didn't mean he couldn't get a headstart on his new classes' homework.

As he plotted out his entire homework schedule for the semester, a napkin was tossed onto his table. Hiro scowled, ready to throw it back where it had come from –honestly, people these days- when he noticed there was something written on it.

Hiro unfolded the note. There, written in Tadashi's familiar handwriting, read _'Go out with me?'_.

"Dork," Hiro said fondly.

"Is that a yes?"

Hiro looked up to see his boyfriend (and that was not going to get old anytime soon) standing there. "Do you even have to ask?" Hiro said cheekily.

Tadashi slid into his seat across from Hiro and grinned. "Of course. Officially it'll be our first date."

Melting. Hiro was totally melted. Tadashi was going to turn him into a romantic sap. Fighting off a blush, Hiro said, "So all that cuddling at your house, the last two times you tricked me into cooking dinner for you and the one trip to watch the sunrise two days ago, which it was freezing cold by the way you idiot, I can't believe you talked me into going with you, doesn't count?"

"Nope," Tadashi said with a laugh.

Hiro felt a smile grow. His fist went to his face to hide the wide smile. "Tonight?" he asked.

Beaming, Tadashi nodded. "Pick you up at 6!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this the reason why I named the story Napkin Notes. Haha. This would have been chapter 1, but it was so short, I wrote Mittens instead which I think was a better starting point. But yes cute pointless fluff 8D


	5. Betting Pool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drowning in real life. If I haven't responded to your comment in any story that's probably why. In other news I got about 10 BH6 updates (a couple oneshots, a few other stories and a bunch for Napkin Notes). Trying to do twice a week updates until they're all out again.

**January 6th, 2015: Tuesday**

It apparently only took Tadashi's friends all of 30 seconds to figure out that Hiro was now dating Tadashi. (In hindsight, it might have to do with the fact that Tadashi dragged Hiro off by his hand and hadn't let got by the time they had arrived at their destination.) Their reaction was…

"Pay up," Gogo said, turning to face the rest of the group; her hand out expectantly.

Wasabi groaned and fished for his wallet. Honey Lemon deposited a twenty dollar bill into Gogo's open hand.

"Wait, wait," Fred said, waving his hand. "When exactly did you two get together?"

"You guys were betting on this?" Hiro asked, properly horrified and blushing a bright red.

Tadashi meanwhile smacked his free hand to his face. "Guys," he groaned. "Please stop embarrassing me."

"Never," Gogo said. She smirked as she placed her loot into her pocket.

"You guys are… okay with this?" Hiro asked, still uncomfortable. He didn't know any of Tadashi's friends well, having only met them all once. It was important that they approved of this relationship because the last thing Hiro wanted to do was to cause a rift in the group's friendships.

"Been waiting for Tadashi to ask you out forever," Wasabi said.

Honey Lemon nodded. "He talks about you all the time. It was only a matter of time."

Hiro blinked. One day he would have to get the bottom of what exactly Tadashi said about Hiro all the time. There really wasn't that much that was special about Hiro for Tadashi to be talking about him all the time. He looked at Tadashi who smiled back at him. Hiro felt another rush of blood flood to his cheeks.

"No one has answered my question yet," Fred said. "If they got together within the last 24 hours, I totally won!"

"It was during Christmas," Tadashi said.

Fred groaned before handing Gogo the money. "Couldn't wait until the first day of the new semester?"

Hiro on the other hand, leaned against Tadashi's arm, hiding the bright red blush that colored his face. "Your friends are crazy," he mumbled.

"Preaching to the choir," Tadashi said. "Preaching to the choir."


	6. Eat Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whee it's March 9th! \ o / My favorite day of the year.

**January 7th, 2015:** **Wednesday**

Hiro blinked as a cupcake was pushed into his sight line on a napkin that read 'Eat Me'. He looked up to see Tadashi sitting in his usual seat at their table at Frostbite, pushing the cupcake toward Hiro.

"This is becoming a bad habit," Hiro said.

"Just enjoy the cupcake," Tadashi said.

Hiro picked up the cupcake. It looked like a chocolate cupcake with white frosting that had been torched. "Where did you even get a cupcake?" Hiro asked. "Frostbite doesn't sell any, unless Jack added it to the menu today and I didn't notice."

"Rai made it," Tadashi said. He pulled out another cupcake from the red plastic container he had been carrying.

"Rai?"

"Raikiri. My lab partner when we were undergrads. He's a bit rough around the edges, but he means well. He use to run a bakery out of his wife's flower shop. Came back to school when he found baking wasn't enough of a challenge for him," Tadashi explained. "This is his signature s'mores cupcakes that people kill for. Chocolate cake, with a graham cracker crust and toasted marshmallow frosting to top it off. Because we're lab partners he always make me a couple extra."

"From baking to electrical engineering?" Hiro asked. "That's an odd field jump."

Tadashi's eyebrow quirked upward and Hiro felt his cheeks burn. Who was Hiro to judge? After all, he was doing the same thing, but in the opposite direction. Granted History and Religion classes weren't quite the same as baking. Still at least Tadashi didn't call him out on it.

Leaning away from the possibility of discussing his past, Hiro took a bite of his cupcakes. "These are good!"

"Told you," Tadashi said smugly.

"I swear I'm going to get fat with the way everyone keeps feeding me," Hiro grumbled. "Jack's hot chocolate and his chocolate cake, your sugar cookies, Cass' cooking in general, and now your friend Raikiri's cupcakes. Next, you're going to tell me Wasabi has the perfect sponge cake recipe."

"That's Honey Lemon actually," Tadashi said. "Wasabi on the other hand makes the best beef stew and garlic mash potatoes in town. Gogo's family kimchi recipe is a closely guarded secret along with her blueberry muffins. Fred makes energy bars and pizza. All that sign twirling he does makes for good practice for pizza tossing."

Hiro stared at him. "Does everyone cook and bake?"

"Yeah, it's a good stress reliever," Tadashi said, licking the marshmallow frosting off his lips. "Plus, you know, people camp out in the labs for long hours and everyone was getting sick of buying take out or living off of instant ramen. So baking and cooking for those long hours."

"I think you're all a bunch of nerds," Hiro said, shaking his head.

Tadashi's eyes sparkled. "What does that make you then?"

"The only sane man in the group."


	7. Hiccup

**January 10th, 2015:** **Saturday**

Hiccup dropped the mug he was holding.

Jack immediately dived to the ground to catch the snowflake blue cup. "Hey!" Jack said. "Watch it! Jaime gave me this cup!"

"Sorry!" Hiccup yelped, waving his arms. "It's just… did you say you met Doctor Takachiho?!"

Jack scowled, cradling the mug in his hands. "I'm going to regret telling you that aren't I?"

"No, wait," Hiccup grabbed Jack by the sleeve of his blue hoodie. "When? Where? WHY DIDN'T YOU BRING ME WITH YOU?!"

Jack groaned. He knew he shouldn't have said anything. He couldn't help it. It slipped out when Hiccup had fallen into his depressed sarcastic mindset. Privately, Jack apologized to Hiro. _'Sorry about this Hiro.'_

xXxXx

Across town Hiro sneezed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the short update and the lack of both Hiro and Tadashi in this. But hey Hiccup! Everyone kept asking me about Hiccup. So here he is! I figured out the plot for this story… and then decided I didn't want to write it because it touched on issues that I don't know enough to write well about. D: Ah wells. Back to the drawing board. Or just more pointless fluff. Cause that's good too.


	8. Paper Airplane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, fluff and more fluff.

**January 19th, 2015:** **Monday**

Tadashi warily looked around at the faces staring back him. He couldn't help but feel like he was a piece of meat and these were predators ready to pounce on him. No! Must not show fear!

Oh, who was he kidding?

The students were going to tear him apart. Why did Professor Callaghan have to get sick today? Why did the professor thing it was a good idea for Tadashi to teach today's lesson?

So lost in his musing, Tadashi didn't notice a paper airplane flying right at him until it hit him right on the forehead. It startled him so greatly, that he fell to the ground in surprise with a loud thud. The students instantly burst out laughing.

Tadashi's eyes narrowed. What did he do to deserve an airplane thrown at him? Class hadn't even started yet! He spotted neat handwriting on the wings of the airplane.

_Take a deep breath and breath, nerd._

_Good luck._

Tadashi glanced out the window to spot Hiro waving at him. He smiled back at his boyfriend, feeling much calmer. Tadashi climbed back onto his feet, smiling serenely at the class. The students quieted down, sensing this was not the same panic TA they had seen when they had walked into the classroom.

"Good morning class. Professor Callaghan is out sick today, so he asked me, his TA, to teach today's lesson," Tadashi said. A mischievous smile spread across Tadashi's face as he lightly teased, "And yes, I am the one who grades your homework."

Groans could be heard through the class.

Today was going to be a beautiful day.


	9. Raikiri

**February 18th, 2015: Wednesday**

Midterms season was upon them. It also meant projects had been assigned and were closing in to be due, papers needed to be written and exams needed to be studied for. So it wasn't a real surprise that the lab was bustling with people even at 10pm at night. No one dare go home, not with the deadline so close. Sure, it was only midterms, but a good chunk of grade came from it and most people had done the calculations and knew, if they wanted a good grade at the end of the semester (and none of this barely passing by), sleep had to be given up and studying had to be conquered.

Of course, constant studying was almost as bad as not studying. The human brain wasn't made to retain information constantly like that. Breaks had to be taken and everyone succumbed to sleep eventually.

That was why Raikiri found himself outside taking a smoke break. The long curves of smoke drifted up in the air as he took a long deep breath. He rarely smoked; had a friend who was studying to be a doctor and the lectures she gave were legendary and his wife didn't exactly approve either, but the stress of exams and projects always drove Raikiri to smoke. With any luck, no one would find out about it. There were stranger things Raikiri could be doing with his stressed out mind.

'Speaking of stranger things,' Raikiri thought with a frown. There was this kid who appeared to be pacing outside of the labs. He would pace, once, twice, before traveling halfway up the stairs only to stop and come down to resume pacing. It repeated for five times before Raikiri decided enough was enough.

"Hey kid? You lost?" he called out.

"Not a kid!" the kid snapped.

Well Raikiri had to give him that. Easily had to be a freshman or sophomore though, didn't look that much older than your usual high school kid. Still, a kid to Raikiri, who at age 32 was already older than most of the students on the campus. It was what happened when you go back to school for another degree.

"Still, you lost?" Raikiri asked.

"No," the kid said.

Raikiri waited as he watched the kid run a hand through his messy dark locks of hair. The kid took a deep breath and straightened.

"You wouldn't happen to know if Professor Callaghan left?" the kid asked.

"It's a little late to be asking for help on whatever homework you didn't finish," Raikiri said dryly. "But you just missed him. He left an hour ago."

To his surprise the kid actually relaxed at Raikiri's words. Well, it was pretty intimidating to talk to Professor Callaghan for most freshman. By sophomore year, desperation settled in and you had to get over it if you wanted to pass your classes. (Unless you was a genius and didn't need the help).

"What about Tadashi Hamada?" the kid asked.

Maybe the kid was from one the classes Tadashi was TAing for Professor Callaghan. TAs were much easier to approach, similar age and not in complete control of one's grades and future. "Crashed out on the couch in his lab, actually. Won't be able to answer any of your questions."

"Don't need him to answer any questions," the kid said, climbing up the stairs. "His aunt is worried that he didn't come home and he wasn't answering his phone."

"So she called you?" Raikiri asked. Hmm a friend of Tadashi's? He wasn't from the usual group. Or a cousin maybe?

"Yeah, I figured I'll check here," the kid said.

Raikiri let out another ring of smoke and snubbed his cigarette out. "I'll show you to his lab," Raikiri offered. He held open the door for the kid. The kid took another deep breath and steeled himself to enter the lab.

The silvered haired man let the odd reaction go. Maybe that was the reason why this kid was never around the lab if he was a friend of Tadashi's. Something about the labs made the kid uncomfortable. As they walked further in, the kid just grew tenser and tenser. They passed by the other students still here working on their projects and studying. But overall the lab was much quieter than usual.

"Right through here," Raikiri said, gesturing to the door. The windows of Tadashi's lab were still clear and not darkened so it was easy to see Tadashi crashed on the couch inside. Raikiri was fairly certain Tadashi just collapsed, without cleaning up. Perhaps Raikiri should go in to check that everything was turned off. More than enough lab fires started that way.

"Thanks," the kid said. "The dork, of course he's asleep."

Raikiri's eyebrow arched upward. He knew that tone of voice. He heard it in his wife's voice everyday, the wistfully fond tone of voice, full of love. 'A boyfriend?' he thought, surprised. They weren't exactly close friends, just lab partners, but Raikiri had never seen Tadashi give anyone interest like that, much less mention a special someone.

No… wait. This wasn't that boy that Tadashi couldn't shut up all last semester was it? Damnit, did Tadashi finally grow a pair of balls and actually ask the kid out? And he didn't tell Raikiri?! After Raikiri had to endure countless classes and late nights of Tadashi lamenting over the boy?

While Raikiri was handling his quiet revelations, the kid had slipped into Tadashi's lab and pulled out a small cooler from his backpack. He deposited it on the ground near Tadashi and stuck a post-it note to Tadashi's forehead. Satisfied, the kid slipped back out of the lab, shutting off the lights and darkening the glass.

"Thanks," the kid said. "I'll call his aunt to tell her that he's here. No sense in waking him up. I don't think he'll make it home. I guess I'll come back and check on him in the morning."

"Do you need a ride home?" Raikiri prompted. "Where do you live?"

The kid shook his head. "No thanks. I'll be fine. It's just a few blocks away from campus. The bus is still running."

"Not taking no for an answer," Raikiri said. Tadashi would skin him alive if the kid was walking home in the dark. Especially if this kid turned out to be Tadashi's new boyfriend.

The kid sighed. "Is this some sort of San Fransokyo thing?" he asked amused. "Tadashi gets like that all the time. Like the minute the sun sets, not allowed to go anywhere without an escort. I lived in New Yosaka. Trust me, I know how dangerous it is to be walking around in the dark."

"Then you'll know why I'm not gonna let you," Raikiri shot back. "Better safe than sorry. Let me just grab my stuff."

"You do realize I don't know who you are and that same argument about walking in the dark could be applied to you?"

Cheeky little brat. What did Tadashi see in him again? "Do I need to get someone to vouch for my character?" Raikiri asked dryly.

"There were plenty of witnesses that saw me with you," the kid said. "You're Raikiri right? Tadashi mentioned you a couple times."

"Only a couple? I'm offended," Raikiri said, picking up his bag. He waved goodbye to the other people still in the lab. "You must be Hiro, right? The kid Tadashi wouldn't shut up about?"

"Why does everyone say that? What exactly has Tadashi said about me?" the kid, Hiro, asked.

Raikiri snorted. "Call up Cass. I'll drop you off at the cafe. I've hauled Tadashi's ass home often enough that I know they got a spare bed. You're not walking around in the dark."

Hiro rolled his eyes, but as evident that he had been on the losing end of this argument more than often, he complied. He pulled out his phone.

"Hey Cass? Yeah Tadashi was asleep in his lab. I didn't want to wake him so I'll just left him there. No, it wasn't any problem to check. Yes, I know it's dangerous to be out this late. No, Raikiri said he'll drop me off at the cafe. What? No. There isn't any need to. I don't live that far from the cafe. But…"

'Give it up kid,' Raikiri thought to himself. 'Hamadas were notorious mother-hens. You're not getting out of that.'

"Argh, fine, fine. I'll stay the night."

'Another one for the Hamada Mother-Hen,' Raikiri thought with a snicker.

As he ushered the kid into his car, Raikiri made a note to come extra early tomorrow. The blackmail material in a sleeping Tadashi with a post-it note stuck to his forehead. And teasing. A whole bucket full of teasing for Tadashi.

Payback!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've jumped a month just... because. Yeah. Raikiri is the one who made s'more cupcakes back in Chapter 6. owo b Just wanted to write a Hidashi scene from an outsider POV. With the exception of probably a follow up scene to this chapter, you most likely won't see Raikiri again. Unless you guys want him to stay haha.


	10. Warm Me Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anon on tumblr requested freezing Hiro and Tadashi warming him up. (So we took a step back in the timeline. –cough-)

**Febuary 3rd: Tuesday**

Hiro was freezing. Absolutely freezing. His jacket was doing nothing against the chilly wind and he was utterly miserable about it. 'Why didn't I grab a thicker jacket?' he grumbled mentally in his head. 'Oh, right. I was late this morning and grabbed the lighter of the two.'

Hot Chocolate at Frostbite would be heavenly right now. But no, right now Hiro had the impossible task trekking across campus in the cold windy day for his class.

Naturally, he was a bit surprised when he felt someone warm warm their arms around him.

Hiro twisted his head, turning to see Tadashi standing behind him.

"You're looking cold," his boyfriend cheerfully pointed out.

"I know," Hiro moaned. "I grabbed the wrong jacket." He twisted around in Tadashi's arms, burying his cold nose into the nook of Tadashi's very warm neck and slipping his arms under Tadashi's gray jacket. Tadashi was better than a hot water bottle.

Tadashi let out a small huff of laughter. "Don't worry. I'm here to keep you warm and toasty."

"Dork."

"Love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> So… Napkin Notes. Many people asked if I was going to continue writing in the Share a Table universe; originally I had said no, but as I finished writing up the series there so much more I wanted to explore. Hence, Napkin Notes was born.
> 
> I hesitate to call this a sequel as I don't have a plot (I can't… write this phase of relationships, from that awkward first date to establish relationship with one step away from marriage). Also, while most of it will be post-Share a Table, I wanted to include the missing scenes I didn't get to add to Share a Table which may or may not include Abigail and Hiro's friendship, scenes from Tadashi's POV from Share a Table, and Jack's backstory. Share a Table was always meant to be a getting-together fic of Hidashi and I had no intention of expanding it, but the response I got was so… huge. I'm floored guys, totally floored. I can't even begin to explain how much you guys meant to me.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy Napkin Notes. Just a couple things to keep in mind. 1) This is not a daily update fic. There is currently no set update schedule at the moment. 2) While I'm trying to keep them in order (with the exception of the chapters that take place during or before Share a Table), the chapters might not be written in chronological order. Please check the date at the beginning of the chapter. 3) As I currently do not have a plot, I suspect one day I will simply stop updating and call this story complete. My apologies in advance.
> 
> Until next chapter. Merry Christmas!


End file.
